


In Town

by HalloweenBae



Category: BrainDead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Kissing, Luke Healy being a Hoe, Oral Sex, Politics, Republicans, democrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: This is just something I had to get out of my system after seeing Danny in BrainDead.My apologies.





	In Town

You couldn’t believe how cold it was in Washington this time of year. Sure, you lived north of the District of Columbia, but this frigid air felt like it was cutting deep into your bones. If only your brother had picked a warmer state to go to law school in. If only he had stuck to his original job as an English teacher back home, you wouldn’t be out of your element in this fancy restaurant.

You glance at your watch, and then at your phone. It’s 8:25. He was supposed to meet you for dinner at 8, and your brother is never late. 

“Meeting someone?” A dark-haired man sits next to you, motioning to the bartender for a drink.

“Maybe.” You face forward. You had only been to Washington DC one other time before, and it was for a class trip. You’d seen the monuments a few times, but you’ve never actually sat in a restaurant as an adult, waiting for your brother to show you the city… or to NOT show up, rather. 

“How late are they?” He turns toward you, his brown eyes glistening in the dim lighting.

“Late enough,” You sigh, turning your phone over. 

“Boyfriend?” He raises an eyebrow. “Girlfriend?” 

“It’s my brother. He was supposed to take me to dinner, but I guess he got caught up in something.” You shrug your shoulders and take in the man’s handsome features. Maybe your brother standing you up wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

“Here you go, Senator.” The bartender hands him his drink, sliding it across the bar.

“Thanks, Mike.” He hands him his card. “Keep it open for now.”

“Senator?” Did you hear that right? This guy is way too hot for the Senate.

“You don’t know who I am?” He smirks and takes a sip of his Mojito.

You turn into him. “All I know is that my brother is at some convention, and…”

“The Federalists Society Convention? Your brother’s a republican?” He nearly spits out his drink. 

“I guess.” You take a sip of your wine you’d been neglecting. “Just like my dad, and his dad, and well, you get the picture.”

“And where do you stand on these issues? I can’t imagine a woman like you would support the Republican Party as they are now.” He leans in closer, the condensation of his glass dripping onto your coaster.

“A woman like me?” You arch your back and look at him.

“Yeah, someone as smart and beautiful as yourself should want full control over her reproductive and sexual rights.” His fingertips brush the back of your hand.

“My sexual rights?” Your lips curve into a smile as his knee slowly parts yours. 

“Preventative testing and vaccines, freedom of choice, birth control…” His pupils practically black out the chocolate brown in his eyes. 

“I don’t claim a certain party, but I do lean to the left.” You drop the hint without telling him the exact name and dose of your birth control.

He smiles, leaning in closer as his knee moves a little bit deeper between your legs. He lets his fingers trail their way up to your wrist, grabbing your watch. 

“It’s 8:35 now….” he looks at you sideways.

“Y/n, sorry, I’m y/n.” You blush and grab his hand to shake it. Why was it so hot in here all of the sudden?

“Senator Luke Healy, at your service.” He squeezes your hand and wraps the other one around it, keeping his eyes locked on you. “So, do you think your brother is going to show up, or can I buy you dinner?”  
————————————————————

You stumble into your hotel room with his mouth on yours. Struggling to take off your hat, coat, and gloves, you manage to push him up against the door. You lock the deadbolt as he unbuttons your coat. His lips and tongue taste like mint as they mix with the red wine you had with dinner. He slides your coat off your shoulders and wraps his arms around your waist. He follows as you take a few steps backward toward the bed. 

“This is a nice hotel room… big brother pay for this?” He glances around before biting your lower lip. 

“A Democrat like yourself should know that a woman can make her way in this world.” You chide, undoing his tie. 

His smirk is disarming. He lets you pull his navy blue tie out of his shirt collar as his hands make their way to the zipper on your dress. 

“You sure this is your first time in Washington?” He slides your dress onto the floor, revealing your bra and underwear.

“Wow.” He looks you up and down and bites his lower lip. “You look…” He traces the hem of your panties, slipping a finger underneath the fabric.

“Your turn,” you undo the last button on his shirt and tug it off his wrists. 

He smiles and pulls his white undershirt off over his head, walking your knees back against the bed. His upper body is just as beautiful as his face, if that’s even possible. He must spend hours at the gym getting those abs and that chest, and… oh boy, he’s undoing his belt. This is real. This is really happening. This sexy Senator is actually in your hotel room taking his clothes off. 

He steps out of his pants and pushes you onto your back. Black boxer briefs hug his perfect body as he climbs on top of you, kissing your neck with those big, full lips. 

You let out a soft moan and close your eyes. You run your hand through his inky black curls as he slides his hands behind your back, unclasping your bra. 

“My safe word is legislation.” He whispers into your ear before biting it. He tosses your bra onto the floor behind him.

“Of course it is.” You chuckle, pulling his curls even tighter. 

“Are you making fun of me?” He pulls back.

“I’m not…” You place your hand on his chest, weaving your fingers into his chest hair. 

“You are!” He tickles your sides, using it as an excuse to slide your panties off your hips. “You’re gonna pay for that!” He pulls them off of your feet and looks up at you from the edge of the bed. 

“What’s your safe word?” He asks, lifting up your leg and kissing the pad of your foot. He opens his mouth and starts sucking on your big toe, his dark eyes watching your face. 

“I… oh fuck…” You haven’t had anyone suck on your toes in a long time, and you’d almost forgotten how good it felt.

“Fuck?” He smirks, rubbing your heel as he moves onto your other toes. “That’s not a very good safe word, y/n.” His tongue circles around your middle, ring, and pinkie toe as he presses his thumb up the length of your sole.

“Umm,” Your breath quickens as his mouth makes you squirm. You’ve never had to make up a safe word before… what’s the most non-sexual word you can think of? “Forest.” You decide.

“Forest?” He drops your leg and slides off his briefs, revealing the basis of his ego.

“Jesus.” You whisper under your breath, sitting up on your elbows. How is this man real? How is any of this real? How can a man have that face, that body, that smile and… THAT? You gulp as you take in the sight of his arousal. Fully erect and ready for you, it twitches in anticipation. You feel your mouth start to water, and before you know it, you’re sitting up on your knees. 

“Crawl to me.” He beckons you. 

“What?” Your mouth falls open at the request. 

“You heard what I said.” He motions for you to come closer.

You take in a deep breath and get on your hands and knees. All you can focus on is the growing moisture between your legs, and the throbbing cock between his. You lick your lips as you crawl closer to him, making sure to look up as your mouth brushes against his head.

“Ah ah ah,” He scolds, grabbing your hair. “Not so fast.” He pulls your head up to face him. “Just look at it.”

Just look at it? You feel a shiver run down your spine as his words spark something inside of you. This isn’t his first time playing this kind of game. You blink and do as you're told as he releases his grip on your scalp. You take your time and study the anatomy of his hips. 

Scattered black hair covers his chest and abdomen, encircling his erection that’s staring you in the face. You open your mouth as you look at him, wanting nothing more than to taste him at the back of your throat.

“Do you want it?” He asks, grabbing himself at the base. 

“Uh huh.” Your lips tremble as he guides your head forward.

“Good.” He smiles and pulls you closer to him. 

You keep your hands on the mattress as you spit onto his dick. You look up at him and take him into your mouth, wrapping your lips around his girth. 

“That’s it,” He whispers, biting his lip. “Just a little bit…”

You smile around him as he lets you take him a little deeper. You feel him release his grip on your head little by little, letting you take him on an inch at a time. You unhinge your jaw with a loud pop as you finally reach the base, feeling the tip of his head brush against your uvula.

“That’s it, just like that.” He smiles, smoothing his palm over your head. He grabs your hair again and slowly pulls you back, leaving a trail of saliva between your lips and his penis. His grin is almost blinding with his perfectly white teeth as he pushes you back into him, starting up a quick rhythm.

He moans and tosses his head back as you suck your way up and down. Your spit begins to drip down his balls and in between his legs. His grip on your head is light, but still very present as he controls the pace of your mouth. 

“Oh my God, why didn’t you come to Washington sooner?” He thrusts his hips into your face, forcing your eyes to bulge, and your gag reflex to kick in.

He looks down and lets go after seeing how uncomfortable you are. He runs his hands softly through your hair, collecting it into a ponytail as you pull your mouth off of him.

“Come up here.” He stares at you, lifting you up by your chin. He leans in and kisses himself off your lips as his hands trace the outline of your shoulders. 

His fingertips make your hair stand on end, flushing your naked skin with goose flesh. His mouth is much softer than his hand and his cock, and you relish in the feeling of just resting against him for a moment. His lips travel down your face to your chin and neck, biting and sucking on your delicate skin. His hands make their way down to your hips, flipping you over onto your stomach before you even knew what happened. 

You let out a soft moan as he rubs your shoulders, kissing your neck and spine. His lips and tongue make their way down your back until they stop just below your right shoulder blade. You let out a small whimper as he applies pressure to that spot, and arch your back against him.

“Is that your spot?” He asks, smiling against your skin. He leans in and bites your flesh, sending a jolt of electricity through your body.

“Yes!” You moan, tossing your head back as he sucks your sensitive flesh into his mouth. “Yes!”

“Good.” He sucks so hard you’re positive you’re going to have a bruise there the next morning. His tongue massages it after his teeth finally let go, his lips making their way down to your ass. 

He peppers your cheeks with kisses as he slides his fingers inside of you, making you moan even louder. He circles your clit with his pinky as he penetrates you with his three other fingers.

“You taste so fucking good.” He whispers, licking up your entrance. He thrusts his fingers deeper inside of you as he licks your asshole, spreading you open with his thumb and tongue.

“Oh God,” you moan. The sound of his fingers slamming into you as he spreads you open forces you to close your eyes. This was DEFINITELY not his first time. 

He pulls his fingers out of you and slides them back across your length. Spitting on your second entrance, he slides his index and middle finger inside of you, removing his thumb.

You gasp at the sensation, holding your breath as he pushes his fingers in deeper. “Oh!” You sigh as he pulls them out and slides them back in again. 

“Is this okay?” He asks, biting your cheek again. 

“Yes.” You whisper, rocking your hips into his hand.

“Do you need to use your safe word?” He kisses his way up your back and bites your neck.

“No.” Oh god, his fingers feel so good inside of you like this. If only everyone who asked you to do this took their time like he did… they might have been more successful. “It feels so good,” You turn your head and kiss him.

“That’s good,” he slides another finger inside of you. “That’s really good.” He returns your kiss as you moan against him.

He stands up, slowly taking his fingers out of you. He runs his hand over your backside before licking his palm and grabbing his dick. He rubs his tip up and down your sopping wet entrance before slowly pushing himself inside your ass. 

“Oh fuck!” You scream, trying to relax your muscles as much as possible. 

“Still okay, Baby?” He eases into you, moving his other hand up your back.

“Yeah.” You gulp. “Yeah, oh yeah.” You can barely breathe. Each inch of him stretches you out, and nerve endings you didn’t even know you had start firing at an alarming rate.

He fills you completely, his balls pressing against your dripping wet skin. He pulls out slowly, grabbing your hair between his fingers again before ramming into you with that thick senatorial cock. 

“Oh!” You cry, grabbing onto the sheets for dear life. “Oh my God!” You’d forgotten how quickly this can get you off. Each thrust gets you closer and closer, his hips ferocious and relentless. His grip on your hair gets tighter as he pulls your head back to the ceiling.

“God, your ass is so fucking tight.” He whispers, picking up his pace. 

Your breath quickens and your thighs shake. You almost lose your balance as his thrusts finally send you over the edge. You can feel him sliding in and out of you, every muscle in your body tightening around him. 

You hear him cry out as he spills into you; pulling you into him as he spasms and shakes. His thighs quiver alongside yours as waves of pleasure shoot down into your toes. 

He leans forward and falls on top of you, still twitching inside as your teeth rattle in your head. He turns onto his side and slowly pulls out, moving your hips along with him.

“Wow,” He whispers, kissing your back. He rubs your shoulders and traces your forearms with the tips of his fingers.

“Yeah,” You smile, closing your eyes as he drips out of you. 

“Remind me to buy your brother’s books as a thank you for standing you up tonight.”


End file.
